1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid containing body.
2. Related Art
A liquid containing vessel (an ink cartridge) is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-83497 (PTL 1) which is mounted in a liquid ejecting apparatus (a printer) so as to be able to be attached and detached and which contains a liquid containing body which has flexibility (an ink pack) inside a casing section which is rigid. In the liquid containing body in PTL 1, a substrate is provided which has a contact section which electrically connects due to contact. Information relating to a liquid which is contained in the liquid containing body is stored on the substrate. The liquid ejecting apparatus receives supply of the liquid from the liquid containing body and is connected with the substrate with which access is possible due to an apparatus side terminal section of the liquid ejecting apparatus coming into contact with the contact section of the substrate in a case where the liquid containing vessel is mounted in the liquid ejecting apparatus.